


Remember, Together

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Competition, Cute, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Felix is a sweetheart, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Just the cutest, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love, M/M, Story, confident and panicked gay all at once, dance competition, hyunjin is precious, relationship, soft, stray kids - Freeform, supportive friends, tiniest pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Hyunjin attends a competition in his dance crew red soul, only to meet Felix from crown crew, who he feels connected with, but can't quite figure out why.I also feel like I should let you know there is a mention of fainting/blacking out because Hyunjin doesn't stay hydrated.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 28





	Remember, Together

Remember, Together

Hyunjin climbed onto the bus, putting his duffle bag under his seat, and sitting beside his best friend Seungmin.

“You have the playlist ready right?” Hyunjin asks. Seungmin nods as he waves his phone.

“Of course! I added some stuff last night, Changbin sent them to me” Seungmin says excitedly as he hands Hyunjin one of the earphones.

“More of your boyfriend’s unreleased music huh?” Hyunjin asks as he takes the earphone. 

Seungmin nudges Hyunjin with his shoulder “shut up Hyunjin” he replies. Hyunjin can’t help but laugh a little. 

“Alright everyone quiet down let me count heads!” Minho, the captain of the squad announces. He makes his way up the bus ruffling everyone’s hair as he counts heads. 

“Full squad!” Minho shouts throwing his hands in the air before walking back to the front of the bus. “Let’s give a clap for our driver everyone!!” so indeed Hyunjin, Seungmin and the squad clap and cheer for the driver.

“Now fasten your seat belts and be sure to get some rest, if I don’t see you all napping even once I will make you do reps!” Minho said gaining a collective mutter of complaints from the rest of the squad. He sits beside his boyfriend Jisung, and the bus set off. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin immediately start the playlist they had been working on for a whole month for this occasion, Seungmin texting Changbin within the first minute of the bus setting off.

“He’s making his own way right?” Hyunjin asks. Seungmin nodded.

“He’ll cheer loud for us!” Seungmin replies happily.

“For you!” 

“SHUT UP” 

It wasn’t long before the tiredness hit and the both of them had the mandatory nap. In fact, the bus slowing to a stop gently woke Hyunjin, to see Seungmin texting Changbin faster than ever.

“Hyunjin, just in time!! Look, we’re here!” Seungmin tells him, gently shaking Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“HEY EVERYONE WE’RE HERE, MINHO SAYS LAST TO THE HOTEL HAS TO DO REPS!” Jisung shouts, Minho looking at him with confusion but mostly adoration. Jisung did this a lot, he would make fun of Minho’s announcements.

“That includes you Jisung!” Minho says, making the crew laugh a little. 

“Make sure you have everything with you before you get off the bus everyone” Minho reminds them, the bus having stopped. Hyunjin sat on the end, led the way with Seungmin holding his shoulders behind him as they slowly climb out of the bus. Everyone started running, Seungmin and Hyunjin reserving their energy, knowing Jisung and Minho were still on the bus. Until Jisung indeed runs past them towards the hotel in front of them, but a distance away as they could still see the rest of the crew running.

“Oh crap that’s Jisung, that means only Minho is left, and if he sees us he will definitely out run us!” Seungmin said securing his phone in his bag.

“Come on Hyunjin!!” Seungmin hurriedly shaking his best friends arm. Hyunjin shakes his head and Seungmin sets off. Hyunjin knew even if he starts running now Minho would end up outrunning him. Still he shrugged his shoulders and began a light run. He looked back about halfway to where Seungmin was who ran pretty far pretty fast, and saw Minho only just stepping off the bus. Hyunjin decided to sprint, and caught up with Seungmin, and the two of them made it to the hotel way before Minho.

Minho arrived as if the run was nothing, and checked everyone in. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin head to their room, playing an intense game of rock paper scissors for everything; who should open the door, who should use which bed, which part of the wardrobe to use. 

Hyunjin began unpacking while Seungmin excitedly waited for the call from Changbin to say he’s arrived. Their chat between each other is interrupted when there is a knock at the door.

Hyunjin looks through the peephole and doesn’t recognise the boy at the door.

“JEONGIN LET ME BACK IN!” The boy shouts, with a thick Australian accent. Hyunjin decides to open the door a little.

“I swear- oh you’re not Jeongin!” The boy says, his freckled cheeks starting to flush red. 

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I must have the wrong room number” the boy now rubbing the back of his head. Hyunjin shakes his head.

“It’s all good, don’t worry. We’re 208.” He says kindly. 

“I’m so stupid, we’re 206.” the boy says.

“Just next door!” Hyunjin replies. The boy nodded. Hyunjin then notices the shirt the boy is wearing, and can’t seem to pinpoint where he’d seen the crown design before. In fact, Hyunjin was sure he knew this boy somehow.

“HYUNJIN, CHANGBIN’S HERE, HE’S OUTSIDE LET’S-” Seungmin shouts until he reaches Hyunjin at the door. 

“Hi! Wait, are you a crown crew member?” Seungmin asks from behind Hyunjin, pointing at the top. Hyunjin tries not to let his jaw drop in realisation.

“Yeah, I am! How’d you know?” the boy now with a big smile on his face. Seungmin opens the door fully and shows off their hoodies. 

“We’re from red soul! Holy crap, are you Felix?” Seungmin asks. The boy nods before he looks to Hyunjin who definitely knew shock was evident on his face. Hyunjin let out a gasp.

“Oh god, you are, I’m so sorry!! It’s been a while and I didn’t mean to…” Felix let out a laugh and Hyunjin stops breathing.

“It’s ok, really!! It’s been a while since we competed against you guys.” Felix says happily. 

“Can we help you?” Seungmin asks. 

“I thought this was my room, but I made a mistake” Felix admits. “But I’ll let you guys go, anyway, if our captains see us we’ll get reps for sure!” Felix adds. Hyunjin simply nods. Felix made his way to his room, Hyunjin locking his and Seungmin’s before his best friend grabs his arm and starts running. Hyunjin feels like looking back but decides not to. 

FELIX 

Felix opens the door and enters, his best friend Jeongin sat grinning at him. 

“You owe me a dinner voucher!” Are the first words from Jeongin.

“I can’t believe he completely forgot!” Felix says slumping onto his bed.

“Lix, how many years has it been? Seungmin knows more about us than Minho does just because of Changbin.” Jeongin tells him. 

“I got all shy again at first, seeing him after all this time.” Felix admits.

“Of course you did, you’ve fancied him since forever” Jeongin replies. 

“It’s nice knowing Changbin and Seungmin are still together.” Felix says.

“Stop trying to change the subject, Changbin talks about Seungmin all the time!”

“Yeah he sure does, it’s almost like listening to you talk about Chan” Jeongin launches a pillow straight at Felix. 

“If you’re going to tease me about Channie I’ll move rooms and I won’t help you with Hyunjin!” Jeongin says pouting. 

“AH OK I’M SORRY JEONGIN I PROMISE I WON’T TEASE YOU AGAIN TODAY!” 

HYUNJIN

Hyunjin stood happily watching Changbin and Seungmin reunite. They are at different universities so they didn’t get to see each other much, but they had been together what seemed like forever, and competitions were a way for them to see each other again. 

“Hyunjin!! Good to see you, bro, what’s happening with you?” Changbin asks, with both his arms wrapped around Seungmin who also had his arms wrapped around Changbin. 

“Not much Changbin” Hyunjin replies.

“Aye don’t lie! Felix stopped around!” Seungmin exclaimed.

“Felix? Our Felix?” Changbin questions as he looks from Seungmin to Hyunjin, the both of them nodding in reply. Changbin looks thoughtful for a moment. 

“So, where do you guys want to eat?” Changbin asks.

“Oh no, you two should spend time together! I want to get ready for tomorrow anyway.” Hyunjin insists. 

“You sure?” the pair ask.

“I’m sure” Hyunjin assures them. 

He enters his and Seungmin’s room and continues organising his things. As Hyunjin puts his empty duffle bag under his bed, he sits on the floor and sighs. Several hours had passed but he was still thinking about Felix, about how he didn’t realise who he was at first, at how he went from shy to confident within just a few moments. As Hyunjin now warmed up, he thought back to the last time red soul competed against crown. He couldn’t help but think about how cute Felix was when he was shy, or how attractive he was when he was confident. He focuses his mind on trying to practise his routines, when Seungmin came bursting in positively glowing.

“You’re really trying to practice in this space?” Seungmin asks as he jumps onto his bed happily. 

“Yeah. How was your date with Changbin?” Hyunjin asks in reply.

FELIX

Felix warmed up with Jeongin as always, and stretched together as they always did too. 

“CREW! We’re going to play some games before we start practice!!” Chan announces with his loud and clear Australian accent everyone was so used to, earning a cheer from everyone. 

“The first game is who can do the most crunches” which earns complaints from everyone as they all lie on the floor. Chan puts a hype playlist on and counts down to signal everyone to start at the same time. 

He walks around watching everyone, already tapping people out. He comes round to Felix and Jeongin, tapping Felix out. Felix shrugs his shoulders and goes to Changbin who signals him over with his hand.

“Do you think Chan would flip if he had to tap Jeongin out?” Changbin asks which makes Felix laugh.

“Probably, is that what you called me here for?” Felix wonders. 

“No, I heard you stopped at Seungmin and Hyunjin’s place today.” Changbin replies.

“Jeongin’s helping me out, since I have feelings for Hyunjin, Jeongin already planned to ask you and Seungmin in on it too.” Felix admits. Changbin smiles.

“Lix, I know you’ve liked Hyunjin since around 5 years ago, but I think you’re going a bit overboard with it! From what I remember Hyunjin was pretty swept up about you helping him, maybe he doesn’t even realise it was you yet. Seungmin was kind of surprised too when I told him. Of course we’ll help, but I think you can do this by yourself” Changbin replies. Felix bops his head a little, taking in everything Changbin had said.

“I just don’t know what to do, I was a really shy mess when I first saw him again,” Felix pauses knowing Changbin would want to comment.

“Which is understandable.” Changbin adds.

“Plus let’s not forget that he’s red soul and I’m crown, which bothers me. Why do we have to be so good?” Felix lets out a heavy sigh. Before Changbin can reply, Chan declares Jeongin the winner of the first game and gathers everyone back in.

Chan sets up the next game of the most jumps, pretty much signalling Jeongin out straight away for whatever reason. Felix kept jumping lazily, hoping Chan would tap him out so he could mope some more. Instead when Chan came round, he stood in front of Felix. Felix knew what that look meant, that he needs to try harder and do better. 

“What’s up Felix?” Chan asks and Felix tries to put more energy into his jumps.

“Nothing Chan”

“I know that’s not true, come talk to me after practice” Chan says before tapping him out. Felix drags himself over to Jeongin who is sat with Changbin and sits beside Jeongin, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t it be a burden for Hyunjin?” Felix asks. 

“That’s like asking if Seungmin and Changbin are a burden for each other Lix. You’re thinking too much about a bunch of stuff that doesn’t matter!” Jeongin replies. 

“Chan wants to talk to me after practice, you don’t think he’d kick me out for liking someone from red soul do you?” Felix asks. Changbin and Jeongin ruffle his hair.

“Chan would never do that!” Changbin exclaims.

“He just wants to help and know what’s going on.” Jeongin adds.

Chan announces the next winner and gathers everyone back in. Chan then begins the practice, Changbin taking the shots of the last practice before the competition and convention events. 

Practice goes well, Chan being easier on us since we compete from tomorrow and have a bunch of performances. He ends practice early, and sits on the floor with his big bottle of water. Everyone except Jeongin and Changbin had left, and Felix sat on the floor, Jeongin hovering trying to find an excuse to stick around. 

“So Felix, tell me what’s up, you’re not your usual self today.” Chan says. Felix cracks his knuckles as he thinks. 

“I like someone, who isn’t in Crown crew.” Felix says, now cracking each finger as a form of distraction.

“That’s a good thing though, liking someone?” Chan asks. Felix concentrated even more on cracking his hands.

“He’s on red soul crew, and I’ve liked him for a while now…”

“I’d say 5 years is more than a while” Jeongin chimes in as he joins them on the floor. 

“Definitely” Changbin adds also joining them on the floor. Felix stops trying to crack his fingers anymore and decides to simply stare at the floor instead.

“Red soul! They are really cool Felix?” Chan asks, clearly a little confused. 

“Chan, we came here to this event 5 years ago, it was still early days for Crown crew, it was our first big convention competition” Changbin begins. 

“We were preparing for our practice run, when Felix noticed one of the red soul crew on the floor. Felix went to ask him if he was ok, and well, the boy had missed the performance, not only did he have an injury but he missed the entire performance. We did our practice run and Felix went straight back to help him out, and looked after him. For as long as he could he stayed with him and talked with him. Felix then helped him find the rest of the crew who were worried sick about him, and let them take care of him.” Jeongin explains.

“Though, he doesn’t quite remember Felix because he didn’t stay hydrated enough that day and fainted.” Changbin finishes. 

“After that, every time we came here I hoped red soul would be here. They were, we even competed with them just over 2 years ago, but he still doesn’t remember that first memory. He knows me now, since we’ve become a name in the crew world and competed with them.”

“You need to tell him who you are Felix! If he knew I’m sure he would want to spend time with you too.” Chan says fully invested into the story. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Felix asks.

“I told you he wouldn’t be” Jeongin nudges Felix.

“Of course I’m not mad! I’m rooting for you!!” Chan replies. Felix feels the smile forming on his face.

“Thank you Chan” Felix looks up for the first time since he sat down to a warm smile from Chan.

“Anytime! Be sure to show me who he is tomorrow, and these two will definitely help you out too” Chan signals to Changbin and Jeongin either side of him who smile softly.

“Now go get some rest you lot!” Chan says clapping his hands together. 

HYUNJIN

Hyunjin lies in bed staring at the ceiling, Seungmin sat on the end of his bed.

“Come on Hyunjin, you can tell me anything!” Seungmin tells him. Hyunjin sighs.

“Do I know Felix? Have I met Felix before?” Hyunjin asks. Silence fills the room for a moment.

“What do you think?” Seungmin asks gently. 

“I feel like I have, but I can’t quite remember. I have bits of images I can’t piece together. I can’t stop thinking about him from past competitions. This connection, this feeling, it feels deeper than that somehow.” Hyunjin replies.

“It’ll come to you Hyunjin, try not to worry about it too much. The more you worry the less likely you are to remember.” Seungmin tells him. 

“I guess you’re right” with that, Hyunjin closed his eyes.

THE NEXT DAY

“HYUNJIN! HYUNJIN! HYUNJIN!” Hyunjin woke up to Seungmin jumping up and down on his bed.

“You’re awake, Minho’s on his rounds making sure we’re all up and getting ready!” Seungmin says with wide eyes, half in his pyjamas and half in his costume. Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he jumps out of bed, grabbing his outfit for today and running into the bathroom. 

The knock comes on the door and Seungmin lets Minho in. 

“Morning Seungmin! Where’s Hyunjin? Is he getting ready?” Minho asks. Hyunjin comes out also half in pyjamas and half in costume.

“I sure am!” Hyunjin replies.

“Great, we’re meeting at the wheelbarrow in 15, be sure to bring everything you need, it’s a busy one today.” Minho says. Both of them nod in reply. 

As Minho leaves “Ah Seungmin, do you think you can photograph throughout today, or ask Changbin to help us out?” He asks at the door.

“Sure thing Minho!” Seungmin says giving him a thumbs up.

“Thank you!!” Minho says giving him a thumbs up in return before leaving. 

“You were in such a deep sleep Hyunjin, what were you dreaming about?” Seungmin asks now that they’re running round getting ready. 

“I dreamt about Felix, I think I dreamt about how we met.” Hyunjin tells Seungmin who stops everything.

“SERIOUSLY?” Seungmin asks surprised. 

“I-I’m really not sure it was a bit strange. We were in the performance hall, our first big competition, but I missed the performance entirely, because I tripped and had an injury and I was all alone backstage having a nervous breakdown. Felix spotted me and came over to me, he had to do his run through but came straight back to stay with me. It felt so real, we spoke to each other and he could make me laugh in such a situation, he made me feel comforted. He brought be back to the crew, you guys didn’t know where I was or what had happened. That’s what I remember” Hyunjin replied, realising what he dreamt was a memory. He looked at Seungmin.

“You finally remember.” Seungmin confirmed, giving Hyunjin a pat on the shoulder. 

FELIX

Felix and Jeongin arrive at the meeting spot, greeting Changbin who was carrying two cameras and a big backpack. 

“Do you need a hand?” Felix asks. 

“No, I’m more than used to this by now, but thank you!” Changbin replies.

“Morning you two, thanks for being on time” Chan says putting his arm around Jeongin and smiling at Felix. It took them both a moment to realise what was happening and why Felix and Changbin were both smiling at them like that. 

“It’s going to be a super busy day today, so save your energy, and don’t snack now because we have to start warming up soon, you hear me?” Chan says. Changbin simply smiled blissfully at his cameras, while Felix and Jeongin nod in unison. 

“Yes captain Chan!” They reply. Chan laughs a little. 

“It’s Seungmin! He’s in his outfit too!” Felix says waving at him, Changbin shooting his head up immediately as Seungmin makes his way over. 

“Hey Seungmin, it’s been a while” Chan says. 

“Hey Chan, it has it’s good to see you.” Seungmin replies, now standing next to Changbin. 

“Come to join our crew?” Jeongin asks excitedly, earning a minimal head ruffle from Chan.

“I’m a loyal red soul, you know that. I’ve come to ask my boyfriend for a favour” Seungmin replies with a big smile, Changbin still in a state of shock. 

“I think he’s in a shock right now, so I’ll ask you instead. Would it be ok if Changbin took some videos of us? Just for a couple performances, I can take the rest!” Seungmin tells them. 

“Sure thing!” Chan replies.

“I’d be more than happy to; they might all be of you though.” Changbin says, making Seungmin shy away into his shoulder. 

“Nothing changes with you two!” Chan says making everyone laugh a little.

“I better go, Minho will flip if I’m late” Seungmin says, waving to Felix, Chan and Jeongin.

“You bet he will!” Chan adds. 

“See you later love” Seungmin says cupping Changbin’s face in his hands for a moment.

“Yes! Have a good practice!” Changbin says doing the same before Seungmin sets off.

“I’ve got to finish up checking on everyone” Chan says giving Jeongin a tap on the shoulder before leaving. The three of them stand there for a moment.

“Jeongin, I’m telling you because I’m your friend, but your face kind of says a lot right now” Felix says.

“FELIX!!” Jeongin shouts.

“What?!” Felix replies.

“I give up, ok? I like him!” Jeongin admits.

“Everyone already knows that” Changbin says matter of factly. 

“Why don’t you just tell him then?” Felix adds.

“This is pretty funny coming from you right now Felix.” Changbin says trying to hold in his laughter.

“Not now Changbin!” 

HYUNJIN

Hyunjin arrives at wheelbarrow, approaching Seungmin who is talking to Jisung.

“You’re here! Did you speak to Changbin?” Hyunjin asks.

“More like Changbin was shook at Seungmin in his costume for a whole 2 minutes” Jisung replies. Hyunjin laughs a little.

“As if Minho doesn’t keep coming back every two minutes to kiss you on the forehead” Seungmin replies.

“I’m currently re-evaluating having a crush if this is what my life will be like” Hyunjin says.

“Don’t you dare” Seungmin replies.

“You have a crush?!” Jisung asks surprised. 

“Alright Crew, let’s get going!” Minho shouts, before leading the way hand in hand with Jisung. They arrive at the dance hall for the first set of competition today.

“This takes me back,” Seungmin says looking around.

“We were really new when we first came here” Hyunjin feels nostalgia rushing back also. 

“Yep, we sure were.” Seungmin replies.

“Seungmin, I don’t feel good”

“What do you mean? Do you want me to call Minho?”

FELIX

They made their way to the performance hall, having one of the earlier slots for preparations. They arrive outside the hall and Felix rises up on his toes to take a peep, and sees a group in there already. 

“Peeping is cheating!” Jeongin says poking Felix multiple times.

“I couldn’t help it.” Felix replies. It takes him a moment to realise that the outfit matched Seungmin’s meaning it’s Red Soul Crew in there. 

“It’s red soul crew!” Felix tells him, making Jeongin stop poking him.

“I bet you’re dying to look for Hyunjin right now” Jeongin said with a cheeky smile.

“Shut up Jeongin.” Felix replies, nudging Jeongin gently with his elbow. 

A familiar boy comes running out of the hall, and straight to Chan. He looks in a hurry, almost in a panic. Chan’s face changes from calm to worried, as he quickly follows the boy.

“Jeongin, you’re in charge for now, ok?” Chan asks gently taking Jeongin’s hand for a moment. Jeongin nods, the both of them watching Chan follow the boy into the hall. 

“I wonder what’s going on” Jeongin mutters. 

“That was Jisung, and he’s never like that” Changbin says joining the both of them. 

“Does it count as cheating if I have another look?”

“I guess not in this situation.” Jeongin admits, watching the rest of the crew carefully. 

Felix rises on his toes to have a look and sees the majority of the team stood away, Chan knelt down, Seungmin sat holding his knees to his chest, Jisung holding Minho who looks like he’s having a breakdown. A few moments later and Chan sits a boy up, and he realises.

“Oh god, it’s Hyunjin.” Felix says, not baring to look away.

“AGAIN?” Jeongin and Changbin reply in unison. 

“I think Chan is signalling me to go in” Felix says. He opens the door and it’s verified by Chan’s hurried hand gesture. 

“We have got to get him to the quiet room, but he mentioned you so we figured you should help.” Chan explains. 

“You and Seungmin are sticking with him, so we have two teams of contact” Minho adds. Felix nods having heard their instructions and plan while Chan gets the rest of the crew onto the stage.

“I think Changbin should come comfort Seungmin a minute.” Felix tells Minho, who agrees immediately. Minho and Jisung stay keeping an eye on Hyunjin and Seungmin while Felix quickly brings Changbin in. 

After a few minutes of hugs and comfort from Changbin, Seungmin is calm and ready to help. Felix kneels down and Seungmin helps lift Hyunjin onto Felix’s back, before they make their way to the quiet room. 

Felix sets Hyunjin down on the sofa and sits on the floor in front of him, Seungmin lining up multiple cups of water. 

“He still seems out of it.” Felix says quietly, his heart hurting that this was happening again. “what happened?” Felix looks at Seungmin, who sits on a chair next to the both of them.

“He said he didn’t feel well, so I asked what that meant, and if I should call Minho, and the next thing I know he’s passed out. At first he just lay there, then Chan managed to get him to come in and out of consciousness. We heard him say your name though, he repeated Felix, help, when Chan was calling you in.” Felix took a cup of water and gently places his other hand in Hyunjin’s.

“Hyunjin, it’s Felix. Just focus on my voice and we’ll sort you out.” Felix keeps talking for a minute, Hyunjin’s eyes open properly this time, and Felix tries to gently get him to drink the water.

“Did it happen again?” Hyunjin says after a few sips. 

“It happened again, you worked too hard last night and you didn’t drink enough water.” Felix tells him.

HYUNJIN

Hyunjin looks into the worried eyes of Felix, and feels his heart sink a little. He looks at Seungmin, who looks concerned. Felix squeezes Hyunjin’s hand, and Hyunjin processes what Felix said.

“I remember, you helped me last time, that’s how you know” Hyunjin says. Felix nods, his eyes glistening with water now.

“You worry me so much Hyunjin. Last time, and this time. Every time I came here I hoped I could see you happy and healthy, and I did, we even competed, but you couldn’t remember that I helped you.” Felix let the tears fall from his eyes and lowers his head a little. Hyunjin hands the water to Seungmin and dries the few tears with his free hand.

“I’m so sorry Felix.” Hyunjin says. Felix shakes his head.

“I know it couldn’t be helped” Felix replies. 

“I kind of dreamt about it, which made me remember. Unlike last time, I remember everything, even from drifting in and out. I saw you and it was like a switch in my brain, I remembered that you helped me. It’s been a long time; it must have been difficult for you.” Hyunjin feels a tear escape too. 

“I was just happy you could know me and remember me whenever we came back here, this year I really wanted to help you realise who I was.” Felix says. They sit there for a moment sniffling. 

“You really need to remember to drink more water Hyunjin!!” Felix says, making Hyunjin smile a little.

“I do, I really do, I’m sorry for making you so worried.” Hyunjin squeezes Felix’s hand. “You too Seungmin you must have been really shocked, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising. I’m just glad Felix could help again. I’m going to let Minho know you’re ok.” Seungmin says standing up and leaving the room.

Hyunjin looks back at Felix who had stopped sniffling and crying, and greets him with a soft smile while they still hold hands.

“Wait, I must have looked really stupid yesterday when you knocked on our door.” Hyunjin says feeling his cheeks heat up. Felix laughs a little.

“No, you were super cute, I got all shy again.” Felix tells him. This did not help Hyunjin’s cheeks or heart.

“I remember your shyness a few times from when we competed,” Hyunjin says smiling, Felix lowering his head a moment in an attempt to hide the look on his face.

“It’s because I liked you all this time,” Felix says looking at Hyunjin who felt his heart going faster than ever. 

“HWANG HYUNJIN JUST WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT?” Minho shouts entering the room.

“I’m so sorry Minho!” Hyunjin says.

“Come here you big fluff” Minho says with open arms. Felix scoots back, letting go of Hyunjin’s hand and watches Hyunjin hug Minho.

“I’ll be reminding you non-stop about drinking water Hyunjin, I swear to god.” Minho says. Hyunjin simply nods. Minho lets go and Hyunjin sits on the chair next to where Felix is now sat.

FELIX

“Thank our lucky stars for Felix, once again, we’re forever grateful.” Minho says. 

“It’s not a problem, I’m just glad I could help.” Felix replies. 

“Alright kids, don’t stay too long, Chan needs Felix back and I need you back Hyunjin.” Minho tells them both before leaving. 

“I thought he was flipping out about us for a second there.” Felix says, making Hyunjin laugh and shake his head in response. 

“Minho really doesn’t get angry easily, I’ll bet Chan is the same. They’re just looking out for us.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok to compete today?” Felix suddenly asks.

“I’ll be fine; I feel better than ever. Thanks to you.” Hyunjin replies. As Felix smiles, he feels Hyunjin’s lips on his cheek and Felix feels his heart do summersaults. 

“We better head back, but before we do, I think you should know, everything makes sense now. Everything is clearer than it’s ever been before. Thank you for waiting for me all this time.” Hyunjin takes Felix’s hand in his. 

“I dreamt about how we met. It felt so real because it actually happened. All of it. I never really got to thank you for what you did. I never got to tell you how much you helped me that day, since I blanked out after so badly. Every time I saw you I felt as if I knew you, as if we had a connection somehow. It was really true.” The both them look into each other's eyes with happiness radiating.

“FEEELIIIXXX!!” Jeongin shouts running into the room, smiling at the pair holding hands. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but uh, Chan really needs you back now” Jeongin says. Hyunjin gives Felix a reassuring nod before they leave in a hurry. 

HYUNJIN

Hyunjin finishes the multiple cups of water, and sets off to find the crew. He decided to go to the hall, and taking a peep he sees crown crew in there, smiling as he sees Felix practising.

“Hyunjin, you’re ok! Come on, you can heart eyes at Felix later, we have another run through in a bit” he turns to see Jisung beckoning to follow him. When they arrive back, Hyunjin apologises to the rest of the crew, before joining Seungmin with stretching. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Hyunjin asks. 

“I wanted you to figure it out yourself. I was kind of surprised when Changbin made me realise it was Felix all those years ago. Besides you’ve been crushing on Felix every time we come here.” Seungmin replies. 

“Can you blame me though?” Hyunjin asks. Seungmin lets out a small laugh.

“Finally my time to begin teasing you about Felix has arrived.” Seungmin replies smiling. 

After the first round of competition, where Seungmin already had the time of his life teasing Hyunjin for cheering for Felix so loudly, the red soul crew didn’t have much else to attend, and Hyunjin and Seungmin went around with crown crew for their events. 

Soon enough, crown crew had their last event for the day, and Hyunjin could finally sweetly greet Felix, who was more than happy to be in his arms. 

The two of them set priorities straight and ate together, Hyunjin had already put his team hoodie on, and now Felix was wearing his, and they walked around hand in hand enjoying the event together. 

The end of the event day arrived, and the teams decided to meet together even if they still had to continue competing tomorrow. They all invaded Chan’s room, where they all played games and joked around and most of all Hyunjin had more time by Felix’s side. Anyone could tell they were both radiating enough happiness to power the sun just from one day together, in the company of all their friends, who would lovingly tease the two of them whenever they shared a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This has been in my drafts for about a month! it's my first Stray Kids AU so I really hope you enjoyed it! I have plans and ideas for more stray kids AUs, so I'll be back with those soon!


End file.
